100 moments
by Charmedaddict08
Summary: 100 short one-shots. Phillie. Random and small - :
1. Water

**Authors Note: **_Alright i'm trying something different - this is Phillie in case you hadn't already noticed :) I'm going to put up short drabbles surrounding their relationship. Each one will be small but I plan to update fast - this is just to fill in the gaps while i'm updating my story (You have my heart) and to keep you all entertained :)_

--

Her hands grabbed quickly to the tap handle, turning it on with verve as she cupped her hands under the flowing water – it splashed cool against her skin, pooling quickly as she spun around and let out an excited laugh.

"Got ya!" She bellowed throwing the water at a now retreating brunette who got most of the liquid on her back.

"No fair, no fair – time out!" Phoebe yelled although contrary to her words of pausing she lifted a vase from the table – pulling quickly the half dead flowers as she through them to the ground. Giving Billie a quick smile that spelt trouble she ran towards her.

A warrior scream from Phoebe and sharp yelp from Billie later saw the blonde soaked and pushing back drenched tresses of hair, laughing uncontrollably even though she was attempting to pout.

"Cheat." She chuckled, Phoebe raised her eyebrows.

"How?"

"You tricked me into thinking we were in a time out."

"There are no time outs in water fights." The brunette laughed and ran quickly over to the sink, her hands fumbling as she tried to fill up a cup – only to be pull quickly away by Billie as she tugged on her arm. Taking her place and efficiently filling the cup with water, overflowing she turned to face Phoebe.

Smirking with a daring look she laughed. "No time outs…"

That said she heaved the water at Phoebe, hitting her in the face as the girl gasped from how cold it was. A slight smile on her lips as she blinked back the water – making Billie raise her eyebrows.

"What?"

Phoebe smirked. "I call dibs on the hose!"

--

**Authors Note: **_I'm going away for a few days soon so I decided to do two drabbles. Tell me what you think. I'll post more when I come back._


	2. Drive

**Authors Note: **_Short and random...my mind is kinda strange._

_:)_

--

The water from the car's tires sprayed behind them as the dark vehicle sped down the road, rain pouring down and adding to the adrenaline pumping through Phoebe's body. She wasn't sure what was worse, the fact they were doing one hundred in a strictly eighty zone or the actual fact Billie was the one behind the wheel…both were kinda bad, scary and something Phoebe thought should only be put together in nightmares.

Okay, so Billie wasn't the worse driver ever…she just wasn't very good – and her love of getting shoe heavy with the accelerator and paying no mind to the brake was something that made Phoebe clutch her seat belt and grip anything she could to stay in the proper position.

Demons be damned! _This_ was definitely the scariest thing she had ever been put through.

Jerking with a violent force forward she turned to face Billie – okay why is she smiling?

"Wanna slow down?"

"Phoebe, you know we can't!" Replied the blonde and with her words fastened the speed so that Phoebe was quiet sure if they were to hit a pot hole or bump in the road – they would be flying the rest of the way, air born was not something she wanted.

"Why, this is an eighty zone, they allow slowing – in fact they encourage it." Nodded Phoebe and Billie laughed.

"The demon won't wait for us, slowing isn't something I'm really amped to do."

"Well we're so on different pages." Deadpanned Phoebe before adding quietly, "and calling your new boss a demon is so not nice."

--


	3. Dogs

**Author's Note: **_Enjoy._

--

Her shoes hit the pavement over and over, gaining speed as she breathed in the warm air, her hands gripped tightly with a strength that made her knuckles turn white – there was no slowing, she couldn't stop.

She had the power, she had the strength

She couldn't just give up, _wouldn't_ give up

It was her who was chosen and only her

People were counting on her, pressure was looming

…Because out of hundreds of citizens it was her who had the control and these dogs _would_ get walked one way or the other!

With a hitching breath Billie squeezed the lead between her hand, holding tightly as the two large dogs continued to run – damn Phoebe for convincing her to get a summer job, damn herself for choosing dog walking!

Letting out an awkward yell she pulled back on the lead, the dogs didn't slow.

Should she try screaming 'halt'?

This wasn't going so well, she had been running for far too long – again Billie pulled on the lead and again…and again…

Okay dogs be damned!

-

Pushing open the Manor door she smiled as Phoebe came to greet her, arms wrapping around the brunette in greeting.

Phoebe grinned. "How was the job?"

"I quit."

A beat, "You quit?"

Shrugging Billie walked past Phoebe. "Maybe I got fired."

"What? Okay how could you get fired?"

Ignoring the question Billie quickly headed up stairs, Phoebe pursued.

"Billie…?"

The flaxen haired girl turned around. "Never mind, I need your help."

Phoebe raised her eyebrows.

Billie smiled. "I need to make lost dog posters…"

--


	4. Alcohol

**Author's Note: **_WOW! Thanks so much for the reviews all. Maybe me very happy._

--

It's not something Billie would normally do…okay so maybe occasionally.

But it's not like she had planned on drinking so much, her strong will was lifted when the drinks at the bar had gone from full price to half price – she reasoned with herself that she'd have only one, but I mean…it's kinda hard to put away the change you have left over, why should it miss out on being able to buy a drink when the other coins got to?

So yes, in all her drunken slurs she had order another, then another…and yep…another.

It wasn't bad, hell no!

Right now she found everything funny, including her own laughter.

…Yeah, alright so maybe she looked a bit weird chuckling away to herself – but at least she wasn't attempting a handstand on one _very_ flimsy table…

Because although Billie was drunk, Phoebe was drunker.

--


	5. Boredom

**Author's Note: **_Another update!!! Hope you all enjoy, and thanks SO MUCH for the reviews, good to know people are liking these little drabbles._

--

Boredom…

A state in which you are bored

Even the damn word is boring

Bored, bored, bored, bored…Okay, wow…that train of thought is boring.

But it's one Phoebe was stuck with, nothing seemed to be interesting and to make matters worse Billie was busy reading the newspaper – it was like a ritual to her, everyday she _had_ to read it.

Letting out a heavy sigh Phoebe shifted on the couch, stretching for a moment as she looked over to her girlfriend, Billie didn't look back…

"Whatcha reading?" Tried Phoebe her voice singsong and high, Billie shrugged without taking her eyes off the paper.

"An article,"

"Any good?" Inquired the brunette this time Billie did look at her, a small pout fixed to her lips.

"Reading Pheebs, can I have some peace?"

Phoebe sighed under her breath. "Can I have some entertainment?"

Yes, Phoebe Halliwell was bored!

Looking briefly at Billie's hand Phoebe smiled, her own hand rising as she extended her finger.

_Poke_

"Phoebe!"

_Poke _

"What?"

_Poke_

"Stop poking me!"

Phoebe grinned as she quickly jabbed Billie's arm, the blonde turned in defiance.

_Poke_

"Phoebe!"

"I'm bored!" The witch complained and let out a giggle when Billie shoved the newspaper down and looked over at her.

"Go be bored somewhere else, stop pestering me."

Phoebe raised her eyebrows. "Pestering you?"

"Uh huh." Billie replied and Phoebe nodded.

"Okay, sorry." She offered and the blonde smiled returning to her paper.

Boredom

A state in which you are bored

_Poke_

"Phoebe!!!"

--


End file.
